Lover's Last Kiss
by pyro the dark angel
Summary: NO LONGER A ONESHOT! Chapter two has been added.
1. Default Chapter

**Lover's Last Kiss**

She smiles a sad smile, as he hovers over her.

As the clock ticks its last few ticks, he leans over with tears in his beautiful ruby eyes and whispers "I love you." They kiss their first and last kiss as lovers and then……….the clock goes cold, and her soul joins the others in the astral stream. Leaving a lonely devil behind to mourn in the setting sun.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Chrono Crusade at all. starts to cry hysterically Why god? Why do you have to torture me so? Huggles Chrono plushie (Btw I do not own a Chrono plushie either. --')


	2. Chapter 2

**Lover's Last Kiss**

Chapter 2

It has been six months since Rosette's passing, and Chrono is still in mourning. As well as everyone who knew Rosette were. And if anyone were to pay close attention you would notice that nature appeared to be mourning as well. Since Rosette had asked Father Remington to be cremated through his dreams, Chrono couldn't lock himself in a tomb like he had Magdalene. So now it is nighttime and Chrono is having a dream or should I say nightmare about the day Rosette died. When suddenly something very peculiar happened.

_Chrono's Dream_

_Chrono was watching helpless as Rosette's life slowly slipped away in his dream-self's arms, when suddenly everything went black. Then there was this blinding white light that slowly started to began to take the shape of a young woman. Once the light had faded, Chrono could that it was_

"_Rosette!" Chrono yelled in surprise and joy._

"_Yes Chrono its me" Rosette said with tears in her azure orbs. Chrono's crimson eyes also began to fill with tears._

"_Rosette..." Chrono began._

"_I miss you Chrono" said Rosette._

"_I miss you to Rosette."_

"_I am visiting you through your dream because I wanted to talk to you again." Rosette said. And so the two talked for hours and hours. Until Rosette suddenly told Chrono it was time for him to wake up. Of course as you could have guessed Chrono was not happy about this, but didn't protest. Though that could have been because Rosette told him that she will visit him again tomorrow night, but not until after she is done messing with the Elder's head. After hearing this, Chrono couldn't help but chuckle._

A/N: Sorry terrible place to end I know, but that was all I could think of. If I come up anything more I'll add it. But I warn you now do NOT get your hopes up, because it's doubtful that I will have anymore ideas pop into my head. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE:-D

pyro the dark angel

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

Also I just want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to Mase-chan. ((Your review was the inspiration for this chapter.))**

**Ch. 3 the morning after**

Chrono was awakened by his alarm clock blaring in his sensitive ears. After groaning and turning his alarm clock, Chrono did his morning routine. (A/N: take a shower, get dressed and whatnot.) But there was one thing that everyone noticed, Chrono was happier than he had been six months. As Chrono was sitting outside on the dried up fountain (A/N: You all know what I'm talking about right?), he remembered what he and Rosette talked about in his dream.

**flashback**

"_Magdalene says hello." Rosette said with a smile._

_Chrono smiled a bit of a bittersweet smile._

"_Tell her…..tell her I said hello as well." He said after hesitating._

"_I will" was Rosette's answer._

"_How's heaven?" Chrono asked in pure curiosity_

"_It's definitely not what I expected, I'll tell you that."_

_He chuckled a bit after that._

"_So, I see your doing the exact thing I wanted you NOT to do." (A/N: Does that make sense?)_

"_Yes, but how can I not Rosette?" He asked in a somewhat broken voice._

"_I just miss you so much I can't stand it!" He yelled in frustration._

"_I know you do." She sighed sadly._

"_But…..it's not your time to die yet." She said with sadness in her eyes and voice._

_It hurt her so much to see her devil in pain. Especially like now._

"_I'm so sorry Rosette." He all but sobbed._

"_This is all my fault! Just like it was with Magdalene!" By now he's got rivers of tears rolling down his cheeks. She didn't say anything, just hugged him. Part of the reason she didn't say anything was because of the lump lodged in her throat. Chrono continued to sob as he clung to rosette like he didn't want to ever let her go. And though he didn't want to admit it, deep down he knew that he really didn't want to let her go._

_This carried on for a while, until Chrono finally settled down. After that they just talked about the good old times. They were in the middle of remembering/talking about something Joshua did at Seventh Bell, when Rosette told Chrono it was time for him to wake up and her to return to heaven._

-------------------------------------------

**Ending A/N: **Awful place to end, I know. And I'm terribly sorry for that, but you see, a storm is currently going on and my dog is afraid of them and I don't think O can put off comforting her any longer. So until chapter 4…….

Ja ne!

pyro


End file.
